As packet services and intelligent terminals rapidly develop, a requirement of high-speed and large-data volume services on a spectrum is continuously increasing. In existing cellular communication, for example, Long Term Evolution (English: Long Term Evolution, LTE for short), generally a band around 2 GHz or a lower band is used for data transmission. For example, maximum bandwidth supported by Long Term Evolution Advanced (English: Long Term Evolution Advanced, LTE-A for short) is 100 MHz, and a spectrum range that can be used is limited.
To meet a requirement of a service on a spectrum, a 60 GHz band is used for wireless local area network (English: Wireless Local Area Network, WLAN for short) in the IEEE 802.11ad standard, and is generally used for indoor communication with a short distance of around 10 meters. The 60 GHz band belongs to a millimeter wave band. In a broad sense, the millimeter wave band includes a spectrum of 3 GHz to 300 GHz, and generally, for millimeter wave communication, a band of 6 GHz to 100 GHz is mainly studied. The millimeter wave band has relatively large free space attenuation, and factors such as air absorption, and absorption and scattering of rain, fog, a building, or another object lead to extremely severe signal attenuation.
During a process of implementing the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages: There is severe attenuation of an existing millimeter wave band, consequently a transmission distance is relatively short, and a millimeter wave is seldom considered for cellular communication in the prior art; therefore, a data communication requirement of UE in a cellular communication environment cannot be met.